


pleasant surprises

by Rigels_Nigels



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cursed, M/M, i guess??, ngl it got kinda cute, tell me if i need to add any tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 14:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigels_Nigels/pseuds/Rigels_Nigels
Summary: Deceit experiences something he never has before, and goes to confront it.In his own way of course.





	pleasant surprises

Deceits hand hesitated above the door. Was he really doing this? Never before had he felt in such a way for another person, but there was something about him that was irresistible. 

He took a breath and knocked. His heart was beating hard in his ears as he waited. How would the other react to him being here? They’d only met a few times before, and most people look at him with revulsion or hate, treating him with thinly veiled hostility if even that. He wasn’t sure how he would take seeing that, _hearing_ that, from him. 

The door opened, and in front of him was the man that had been on his mind for weeks, Shrek.

“What’re, what’re you doin here?”

Anything he had planned on saying flew right out of his mind.

“I didn’t want to see you.”

Well fuck.

Shrek raised his eyebrows, a less than pleased look on his face. “So, then why’re you here?”

“To… not talk with you. Please.”

Oh no, fuck, he was too flustered to focus on speaking _truth_ and it was totally going to ruin,,, whatever this was! Maybe… maybe he could get the other to realise that he was speaking in lies?

“I’m… not lying right now. Really. I don’t mean the opposite of what I’m saying right now.”

Shrek furrowed his brows, frowning. “Wha, what are you saying? You’re… lying?”

He grinned. “No.” Maybe this was working.

Shrek frowned. “So, wait, what’s your name?”

He almost sighed in relief, this might clear things up. “Deceit.”

“Ah.” Shrek nodded, understanding blooming on his face. “So, everything you say is opposites.”

“Sometimes.”

“Sometimes. Great.”

He supposed this was one of the things that drew him to the other, ironically enough, was how honest he was about how he felt about others. The other sides often pretended not to hate him, or hated just him and loving Virgil, even though they weren’t so different. It hurt, even Patton, the one who was all about love, hated him. Shrek though, his distaste to creatures was general, and he hadn’t even reacted to the snake part of him.

“So you’re here because you want to talk to me? Huh, well _that’s_ a first. Most people just scream at the sight of me and run, or try to kill me. Lemme tell you the second is a lot more fun.”

Ok so good news, he was no longer panicking, no longer _had_ to lie, bad news, lies were expected and truths would throw him off his rhythm. He _could_ just say he lies when he’s nervous but why would he do that?! Give away such a piece of information. Information he’s told no one? <strike>Why did he _want_ to? </strike>

“Well, _can_ we?”

Shrek looked him up and down, considering, then nodded and moved so Deceit could go through the door. The place was… nice enough he supposed. Had a homey sort of feel, warm, <strike>nice</strike>. He wouldn’t mind staying for a while if he was being honest with himself which, yeah no he’s not gonna get into that. He found a loveseat and sat down, finding it to not be too uncomfortable. He was taking in the rest of the room when Shrek sat down in the chair opposite him, hands on his knees.

“So, what did you want to talk about.”

Oh what a marvelous question that he didn’t have an answer for. He really didn’t think this through.

“Nothing.”

Great. Now what.

“What are your interests?”

And so they began to talk, hitting it off surprisingly well. Hours later, they ended the lengthy chat and agreed to see each other at a later date and continue. This went on for a number of months, with Deceit falling more and more into something he didn’t want to think about. So sure, maybe, _maybe_ he was getting feelings for the other, but that didn’t mean anything. It’s not like Shrek was gonna get feelings for him too, or that he would just,, magically fall in love or something. That would be ridiculous.

Not that it stopped him from feeling, from aching for the sound of the others voice or company, or fantasizing being in the others embrace during those cold and lonely nights, which coming up more and more often. It didn’t help that Remus was off doing who knows what now and Virgil just, just having up and left, not even coming back to visit.

Cold and lonely indeed.

In fact, that was happening right now. He had no idea why it was always so _cold_ here. He _needed_ warmth, he literally could barely produce his own! So, completely fed up with this bullshit, he got up and left to Shreks. The route was an easy one, well tread, and he arrived there in no time. He knocked once, then let himself in, sighing at the wave of warmth that hit him. His tongue flickered out a few times as he entered, the ‘smell’ calming him, and considering that a certain smell was stronger on his left… he turned and walked in that direction, unsurprised and quite happy to find the man of his dreams. <strike>literally</strike>

Shrek turned around, a smile on his face, happy to see the other. “Hello Deceit. You doing good?”

He shrugged, going to lean on the other. “I’m sweltering.”

“Ah, go sit in front of the fire, I’ll bring some drinks.”

He nodded, putting his full weight onto his feet and moving to the living room, collapsing on the floor in front of the fire. Shrek followed soon enough after, putting a cup in front of him before sitting down beside him. He leaned on the other again, closing his eyes and relishing the sensations.

“So… you gonna tell me what’s wrong?”

He hummed, not quite so eager to have the moment end. He just wanted to exist like this, warm, not alone, not being treated like some villain because of who he is and how he looks, but all good things must come to an end so he took in a breath, opened his eyes and began to speak, mostly in truth, feeling safe and clear headed enough to speak it.

“It’s cold, empty, a _very_ nice place to be when” <strike>yearning</strike> “feeling alone. It’s different here.”

Sure, it was usually just Shrek here but he didn’t need much, that was enough.

“Well, you’re always welcome here.”

He nodded, moving as close to the other as he could, eyes falling shut again. His tongue flickered out again a few times, and he could feel himself practically melting onto the other, just basking in the heat and ambient affection.

“Thank you.” he mumbled, beginning to drift off into a light doze.

He felt Shrek move a bit, fidgeting probably, and so he kept an ear open, knowing this meant that he was probably going to say something important. Eventually, he spoke.

“I… have something I need to tell you.”

He hummed, letting the other know he was listening.

“These past few months have been nice. All the time we’ve spent together, talking, eating, everything… it’s been nice. Your company is actually pleasant and, for the past few months, well, I think I’ve… I like you.”

He froze. No. There was no way he heard that. He sat up, giving the other a serious look.

“Repeat that?”

He watched as Shrek took a breath before repeating the words again. “I like you.”

That, that had to have been a lie, who would like him? But… it wasn’t. So, maybe…?

“Love like?”

Shrek nodded.

“Oh. Well. I… like you too.

“Really?” Shrek looked shocked.

“Yes, for a short while now. I thought you would feel the same.”

“You did?”

“Well, no. But that doesn’t matter. I knew you would say it and,, where are we going from here? I've… done this so many times, I have the perfect idea of what to do.“

“Well,” Shrek reached out and held both of Deceits hands in his own, giving him a sly grin. "I have a few ideas.”

“Oh? Like what.”

Shrek moved to gently hold the others face. “If you aren’t against it, I would like to try something with you.”

He nodded.

“Ok, I am going to kiss you, ok?”

He nodded, almost dazed. Excitement jumped in his throat and he fidgeted with his cloak. His eyes fluttered shut as their lips gently met. It was a lot wetter than he expected but, he had to say it felt rather nice.

In what seemed like an all too short amount of time he pulled away. “How was that?”

“It was… horrible. Do it again?”

Shrek chuckled, leaning back in. “Alright.”

The rest of the night went on just as nice, albeit with more talking involved. Eventually they came upon a consensus and the rest is history.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this, funny story as to how this came to be. me and a few friends just got into the fandom and were like, every fandom has to have at least one x shrek fic, so, here you all go, hope you enjoyed it.   
please do leave a comment, helps give motivation to work on other more serious stories lmao


End file.
